Shadow Play: ReCharge
by charmingchrissy1
Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi didn't look like much on the court, in fact aside from passing and stealing, she wasn't much at all. After a terrible injury in her second year of middle school, she leaves basketball behind, but one day Kagami Taiga reignites her love of basketball and her desire to remind her old team of that same passion. NEW VERSION! FemKuroko! AU! KagamixKurokoxAomine
1. Tetsumi

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers, please be advised this is a new version to my original FemKuroko story: **Shadow Play.** Some things will be different from the original and something things will remain the same. This story is a bit of an AU and will have a love triangle between AominexKurokoxKagami. I hope you enjoy it. Updates will be once a week.

* * *

 **Chapter One | Tetsumi**

" _Better to be strong than pretty and useless."_

-Lilith Saintcrow

Tetsumi's team didn't need the points; they were up by thirty-eight points. Teiko Middle School was elite and dominating, though. The more points they could wrack up the better it was. Their opponents had rallied, improving their defense as much as possible. She admired their tenacity, but they wouldn't be able to win with only one quarter remaining. Teiko Middle School would be heading straight into the final rounds.

The roar of the crowds in the stands electrified her. The adrenaline and excitement coursed through her veins like a raging river. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, plastering her arctic blue hair to her cheeks. She loved the feeling of the basketball leather against her palm. Dribbling with a smooth rhythm, Tetsumi prepared to make her move.

The others were covered. She had to make a choice: take the shot or pass and hope for the best. Her shooting had improved, but shooting from the free throw line was too risky. Tetsumi had one other option, force her way to the front. She was small and agile. It was possible, she only had to time it right.

"Shorty! The shot clock!" Aomine Daiki, her teammate and power forward of the team, tried to break free from his defender. When he couldn't break away, Tetsumi made her decision.

She'd take the shot.

"Don't get carried away, little girl." Her opponent blocked her path. "I'm gonna make you regret joining the boys team. Go back to the girls team where you belong."

Narrowing her eyes, Tetsumi whipped around her opponent, darting for the hoop. She'd heard it all before, countless other teams had given her grief for playing on a boys team. It didn't matter if she was good or talented, she was a girl and a nuisance. Not all teams had been rude though, some thought it was a joke. They'd ask why the manager was playing or trying to get her to go on dates with them. No matter what her opponents spewed, Tetsumi would prove them wrong.

Tetsumi glanced at the shot clock: seven seconds remained.

"Tetsumi-chan!" Midorima Shintaro, Teiko's shooting guard, managed to break away.

Going to make the pass, Tetsumi gasped when her opponent, Shota Sasaki tried to steal the ball. She took a step back, dribbling the ball. He wasn't going to let her pass without a fight. Tetsumi didn't have time to mess around, there were only four seconds left.

"Scared, little girl?" Shota asked with a laugh.

"Never." Tetsumi whipped around him, heading into the paint and toward the hoop. Shota a single step behind tried to stop her. Willing her legs to jump as high as they could, Tetsumi leapt into the air.

"I don't think so!" Shota jumped, reaching to smack the ball away.

Their bodies collided. The impact caused Tetsumi's organs to rattle within her ribs. Her eyes remained focused on the ball as she fell from the air. The crowd had gone silent as the ball hit the orange ring, circling it slowly. Tetsumi landed on her feet, staggering back as a sharp pain shot through her leg. Shota crashed onto her, knocking her flat on her back.

The ball circled one more time and fell into the hoop. Teiko's bench erupted into cheers and the crowds went wild. Tetsumi beamed from her spot on the floor and sat up. Her teammates on the court appeared so proud with big smiles and glowing eyes.

"Damn!" Shota huffed as he climbed to his feet and ran back to the other side of the court.

Tetsumi sighed in relief and grabbed onto the base of the hoop to help her stand. Heaving, she pulled herself up and searing pain paralyzed her. Tears formed in her eyes as she fell back. She had never felt something so intense in her whole life. Unable to scream, unable to cry, Tetsumi laid on the ground hoping someone would come to her aid.

"Shorty!" Aomine hollered. "Tetsu!"

She couldn't answer him.

Thundering footsteps pounded on the wooden floor of the court. A shadow loomed over her. Tetsumi swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to stop the tears from falling. Aomine's blue eyes bore into hers.

"Coach!" he shouted toward the Teiko bench before kneeling at her side. "What's wrong, Shorty?"

Tetsumi shook her head. Everything hurt so bad, she had no idea what was going on. Her body was rigid with stabbing pains. She feared the worst when Aomine's eyes fell upon her leg. He ran his fingers through his short navy hair.

"What's going on?" Coach Sanada inquired as he ran over with two others coming up behind him. He knelt down, the glare of the stadium lights blocked his eyes. "Don't move, Kuroko-san."

"Okay," she whimpered as he examined her leg.

"Coach?" a referee stood behind Sanada.

He grimaced and cleared his throat. "Her leg's broken, we need an ambulance. Now."

The referee nodded and darted off.

"Scale of one to ten, how bad does it hurt?" Sanada met Tetsumi's eyes, though he was blurry from her tears.

She bit her lip and let out a steady breath. "Seven."

Aomine snorted and shook his head. "You're pretty tough, Shorty. This is at least an eleven."

"You did well," Akashi Seijuro, Teiko's captain, said as he stood beside the coach.

Tetsumi forced a smile, trying her best to ignore the agonizing pain ripping her apart from the inside out. "Thanks, Sei-kun."

"Keep the others back, Akashi," Coach Sanada ordered, glancing to the redhead.

"Of course." He bowed his head and jogged back over to Teiko's bench. Tetsumi could hear Kise bombarding everyone with questions. She imagined her wanted to be by her side. They all probably did, they'd become close since she joined the team a year and a half ago.

The rumbling of rolling wheels echoed in the arena. Aomine and Sanada stepped away as two paramedics began to prep Tetsumi for transport to the hospital. A woman medic, Amari according to her nametag, examined Tetsumi's injured leg and faced her.

"I'm going to splint your leg," she explained, looking a little worried. "It's going to hurt, just hang in there."

Tetsumi took in a deep breath and nodded, hoping it would go quickly. Her leg throbbed as they placed the boards on either side of her leg. She winced as both medics began to secure it into place.

The male medic, Hatanaka, pushed the gurney beside Tetsumi and lowered it toward the floor. Each medic took an end of the board they had strapped her too. In one swift motion, they lifted Tetsumi onto the gurney and pulled up the safety rails. As the gurney rose, Tetsumi could see her teammates on the Teiko bench. Worry washed over their faces.

"Let's go," Amari said to Hatanaka.

"Wait!" Tetsumi pleaded, holding up her hand. "May I speak with my team for a moment, please?"

The two medics stared at her then looked to one another. "We should really get you to the hospital," Amari said gently. "There is a lot of swelling. You need to be treated immediately."

"One minute," Tetsumi said. "That's all I ask."

Amari sighed. "Very well." She stepped away along with Hatanaka, allowing Tetsumi to wave her friend's over.

The starters of Teiko rushed over to the gurney, surrounding her on all sides. She looked to each of them, smiling as wide as she could. Despite her leg being broken and the pain coursing through her, Tetsumi wanted to make sure her teammates were okay. They wouldn't say it outloud, but they all cared about her and worried often since she was a girl among boys.

"I feel silly for even thinking this," Tetsumi said with a light laugh. "So saying it is even worse, but don't you boys dare lose this game."

Her eyes scanned over their face: Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine. She had faith in them, they wouldn't lose. If anything there was a fire raging within each of them. Of course, Teiko was now forty points ahead, they wouldn't lose regardless.

"You'll be okay, right?" Kise asked, glancing at her swollen black and blue leg.

Tetsumi nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I should have broken away," Aomine muttered, clenching his fist and looking down in shame. "I'm sorry, Tetsu."

She reached for Aomine's hand. "It wasn't your fault." Tetsumi glanced to Midorima. "Or yours."

The shooting guard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We'll win."

Tetsumi chuckled. "Of course you will. Make me proud."

"I'll bring you snacks after we crush these idiots," Murasakibara glowered, gazing across the court at the Kamata West. They were all gathered at the bench, watching with curiosity.

"I'd like that, Mu-kun." Tetsumi nodded to him. "Thank you."

"You better go, Tetsumi," Akashi said. "We have a game to finish."

"Of course," she replied and licked her lips. Tetsumi didn't want to leave them, but she understood there were no other options. Taking in a deep breath, Tetsumi gave her teammates a thumbs up. "Play hard, boys."

"We'll see you at the hospital," Aomine said, taking a step back as the paramedics came to take her away. "Rest easy, knowing we'll demolish these losers." His eyes darted over to Shota Sasaki, who was sitting on the bench.

"Don't get reckless, Dai-kun," Tetsumi said as the paramedics rolled her away. She hoped everything would turn out okay. Teiko would only play harder now after what happened to her.

* * *

:::

* * *

Tetsumi gazed out the window of her hospital room. She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks. The doctor had left a few minutes ago, allowing her some time to think and process. When she'd gotten hurt, she figured it would be bad; broken bones were never good. Tetsumi had never imagined it to be as bad as the doctor had said.

Her ACL had been torn and she had a severe compound fracture. Surgery would be required, and she had a long road to recovery. When she asked if she'd be able to play basketball, the doctor didn't seem confident. He smiled and told her that there was a chance, but they wouldn't be sure until she started her recovery.

Tetsumi brushed away her tears and sank back into her pillows. She didn't know how to tell her team she'd have to quit basketball. After all the hard work, after all the days they practiced and played together, it was over in the blink of an eye. It hurt to think her days of playing with them was over.

A light knock on the door caught Tetsumi's attention. She used the sheets of her bed to dry her tear stained cheeks. Clearing her throat, Tetsumi turned toward the door. "Come in!"

The door slid open, revealing Teiko's manager: Satsuki Momoi. She walked in and closed the door, her pink hair swaying around her ridiculously large breast for being a middle school student. Tetsumi and Satsuki had been friends for a while now. And it was nice to have another girl to talk to. Most of the girls at Teiko didn't like her since she was always with one of the starters of the basketball team. It was jealousy, so she didn't take it to heart. Besides, all the boys were her friends, nothing more.

"The boys annihilated Kamata West," Satsuki said with a smile as she took a seat on the edge of Tetsumi's bed. "They should be here in a little bit. What did the doctor say?"

Tetsumi sniffled, her chest aching with so much grief. She wanted to lie and say that she'd be fine as soon as her bones were set. But she couldn't do that, they needed to know the truth.

"It's going to be okay, right?" Satsuki asked, her eyes soft and hopeful. "Tetsumi-chan?"

Biting her lip, Tetsumi stared down at her hands folded in her lap. "It's not good Satsuki-chan. The doctors aren't sure if I will be able to play again." Her eyes began to sting.

"We'll just have to be positive. You'll get through this." Satsuki forced a smile and reached for Tetsumi's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Satsuki nodded to her. "The boys will help. All of us will."

Tetsumi's shoulders dropped. "I know, but I'm still worried. The last year and a half I've been playing, I've never had so much fun. I've learn and grown so much in basketball. Could it all be over now?"

Satsuki frowned.

Tetsumi hadn't expected a response, after all she didn't even know what to tell herself. She looked to her wrapped up leg, the doctors and nurses were preparing the room for her surgery. They'd be back any minute to take her. It was unlikely she'd see the boys before they took her back.

"Satsuki-chan," Tetsumi said, meeting her friend's gaze. "Don't tell the boys. I'll do it myself."

"Okay." Satsuki nodded and smiled. "I'll just tell them you're going to be all right."

Tetsumi sighed, she wasn't even sure if that much was true. A heaviness formed in the pit of her stomach. "I have a torn ACL, a compound fracture, and mild muscle damage." She gripped the sheets of the bed. "I'm scared."

Satsuki pressed her lips together and stood from the bed. She faced Tetsumi and studied her for a moment. "You're going to get through this. You'll make it."

"Thank you, Satsuki-chan." Tetsumi put on her best smile, trying to believe in her friend's words.

A nurse walked into the room, holding a clipboard to her chest. She smiled and greeted the two of them before walking toward Tetsumi's bed. "They're ready for you."

Tetsumi nodded and glanced over at Satsuki, who gave her a thumbs up. "We'll be waiting when you come out. Stay strong."

"I'll do my best," Tetsumi assured her friend and turned to the nurse. "I'm ready."

* * *

:::

* * *

Tetsumi's eyes fluttered open and was met by morning sunlight. She had been out longer than she anticipated. Her mouth was dry; she really wanted some water. The boys had probably gone home when she came out of surgery. As her vision came back, Tetsumi noticed someone sitting on a chair in the corner of her room. She blinked and noticed the tan skin and blue hair: Aomine.

A small smile found its way onto her face. He was still dressed in his Teiko uniform. She could only imagine the headache and grief he had given Akashi and Coach Sanada. Tetsumi appreciated him being there though, especially with her father on a business trip in America and her mother teaching a cooking class in Kyoto. She figured the rest of the boys would come around in a couple of hours.

Her eyes drifted to her elevated leg. The surgery must have gone well, at least she hoped it had. Sighing, Tetsumi felt a little weight come off her shoulders. She was alive, she would take comfort in that.

"Hey," Aomine's gruff voice greeted, startling Tetsumi. "How do you feel?"

"I hope you at least showered, Dai-kun," Tetsumi teased, hoping to keep things light-hearted. She didn't want to focus on her injury. "Did you really stay here all night?"  
Aomine stretched and stood from the chair, cracking his neck. "Of course I did." He walked to her bedside and gazed to her leg. "The doctor said you have a long road ahead."

"You boys talked to him?" Tetsumi asked with a frown.

"He didn't tell us much," he replied with a shrug. "So tell me how bad it is, Tetsumi."

"Dai-kun," she huffed.

"You can't keep it from me or the others forever." Aomine crossed his arms.

Tetsumi bit the inside of her cheek. He made a fair point, she couldn't keep something like this from them. It would eventually be out in the open. "Okay," she conceded, avoiding his eyes. "I have a torn ACL, muscle damage, and a severe compound fracture. Even with rehabilitation, there is still a chance I may never play basketball again."

Aomine turned away and walked to the foot of the bed. He kept his back to her, but she could tell he was only hiding his emotions. Tetsumi knew he blamed himself for her getting hurt. He had tried to get free, but never managed. It forced her to take the shot on her own. Tetsumi didn't blame him though, not even for a second. Basketball was a sport, and sometimes you'd get hurt.

"Satsuki said you boys did a great job ending the game," Tetsumi said, hoping to break the suffocating tension in the room. "I'm proud of you guys. You don't need me." She smiled and tilted her head.

Aomine snorted. "How can you say that?"

Her smile dropped and she looked down at her hands. "Dai-kun, it was an accident."

"I heard him taunting you," Aomine growled and whirled around to face her. "I should have gotten free. None of this would have happened if I did."

Tetsumi sighed and shook her head. "Stop it!"

Aomine flinched. She didn't usually snap at him like that.

"I'm going to be fine," she assured him. "I'll get better and we'll play again someday."

Aomine took in a sharp breath. "You promise?"

Tetsumi chuckled and held up her pinkie. "I pinkie promise."

He nodded his head.

"Come on," Tetsumi said as she wiggled her pinkie at him. "It's not a real promise unless we lock pinkies."

Aomine rolled his eyes and gave in, wrapping his finger around hers. Unfortunately, not all promises are kept.


	2. Oath

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all the favorites and follows! I appreciate the support, I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave reviews/comments. How are we liking this story so far? I have a tentative schedule for this story. Updates will be once a week on either a Thursday or Friday, so I'll see you all next week with a new update! Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two | Oath**

 _"If the road is easy, you're likely going the wrong way."_

 _― Terry Goodkind_

School would be starting on Monday morning and Tetsumi had to admit she was excited to be out of Teiko. Things her final year there hadn't been the best. She quit basketball, she stopped talking to the boys, and was focusing on working and school. Tetsumi didn't need to work, but it kept her mind occupied.

"Hey Tetsumi-chan," Mei, her manager, greeted as she carried over a box of new candy. "Can you set up the next display? I need to call in some orders."

Tetsumi smiled at the middle aged woman dressed in the cotton candy colored dress. She nodded and took the box from her boss, who flitted off to the back office. Of all the places Tetsumi could work, she couldn't believe it was a candy store. Yummi & Lolli's contained one small memory of her Teiko days; she'd always buy Murasakibara snacks from here whenever they would go play at the outdoor basketball courts a few block down.

She forced the memories away and focused on setting up the display. Opening the box, Tetsumi pulled all the supplies out and began building the candy bouquets. She mindlessly tied the bows and fluffed up the packages. When she completed the four bouquets, she pushed them toward the front window.

Smiling at her handy work, Tetsumi gathered up the trash. She straightened and looked at the display one more time when a black car stopped across the street. The driver got out and ran to the other side to open the door. Furrowing her brow, Tetsumi shook her head. She recognized the driver and car. Spinning on her heels, she rushed toward the back to throw the boxes out.

 _I thought he'd left already._ Tetsumi glanced over her shoulder, spotting red hair. Heading toward the office, she frowned seeing Mei still on the phone with one of the vendors. Biting her lip, Tetsumi went to the break room where Kimi was munching on her lunch.

"Kimi-chan," Tetsumi smiled. "I was going to run and get my lunch, can you watch the front?"

Kimi popped a fried pickle into her mouth. She glanced at the clock and raised a brow. "Is something wrong? I still have fifteen more minutes."

Tetsumi deflated. She should have known, Kimi was a sweet person, but she always did things at the exact time. If she had an hour lunch, she use every last second. Tetsumi couldn't talk to Akashi Seijuro; he would get in her head and she didn't want to hear it.

"No, I just…" Tetsumi trailed off, trying to think of a good lie. "I didn't eat breakfast."

Kimi pursed her lips and sighed, unscrewing the cap to her water bottle. "Well, I guess."

The bell at the front desk rang. It had to be Akashi.

"Thank you!" Tetsumi beamed.

"Wait!" Kimi called out. "Let me at least finish this first. Help that customer and I'll go up."

 _Crap._ Tetsumi pressed her lips together, holding her tongue. She didn't want to beg. The bell rang again, which prompted her to go to the front. If it rang one more time and Mei heard it, they'd be in trouble. Sighing, Tetsumi nodded and walked to the front. She would be strong and turn down whatever Akashi had to say to her. Maybe she'd be lucky and he'd be saying goodbye and leave.

Akashi stood by the front counter, looking as polished as he always did. Tetsumi took in a deep breath and approached the counter. His heterochromatic eyes locked on her. She stiffened for a moment and placed the candy box down on the floor behind the counter.

"Hello, Tetsumi." He bowed his head. Akashi had always been well mannered and polite. He didn't smile, nor did he show any kind of emotion on his face. Of course, he hdn't always been like that. At one time, Akashi used to be friendly and charming; there hadn't been a girl in Teiko who didn't fawn over him.

Tetsumi forced a smile. "I thought you were attending Rakuzan, Sei-kun."

He nodded. "I'm leaving today, but I wanted to come see you first."

"Why?" She knew, but the question flew out of her mouth regardless. He wanted to tell her to come with him or even join one of the other boys schools. When she quit basketball all the boys were disappointed. She hadn't talked to any of them all summer, but Satsuki had kept her well informed.

"Can you take a walk with me?" Akashi nodded toward the door. "Ten minutes is all I need."

Tetsumi opened her mouth to refuse, but Kimi came waltzing up. "Okay, Tetsumi-chan. You can go on your break now."

She wanted to melt into a puddle. Kimi always had the absolute worst timing ever. When Tetsumi looked at Akashi, she sighed when he smiled at her. There was no way she could refuse him now, because if she did he would insist or speak openly about it in front of Kimi. The last thing Tetsumi wanted was for people to know about her playing basketball with the legendary Teiko middle school. She'd been lucky to stay out of the spotlight.

"I'll be back soon," Tetsumi said to Kimi as she removed her white apron. She walked toward the break room to hang it up.

 _You can do this. He's gonna tell you to join a team, but you don't have too._ Tetsumi held her head high and strode up to the front. Akashi waited for her by the counter. Kimi gawked at him. Rolling her eyes, Tetsumi stopped before Akashi. "Ready?"

"Of course," Akashi replied and went to the door, holding it open for her.

As the two of them departed the store, Tetsumi kept telling herself to stay strong. She could handle Akashi for a ten minute walk. Even though he was intimidating, she still believed the kind and charming Akashi was still inside. The Akashi she first met was her friend; this one was a tyrant. Everything he used to believe in had faded away.

They'd walk an entire block in silence. Tetsumi didn't want to speak first. She snuck glances at Akashi, he was only a couple inches taller than her, but the pressure he exuded was heavier than Murasakibara. Turning away, Tetsumi could see the park they used to play at. She could already see what he was trying to do, and it irked her. He'd get her somewhere familiar and then he'd spout off about basketball.

Things weren't so simple though, she couldn't just play again. Despite her doctor's clearing her to start playing again last month, Tetsumi hadn't even touched a basketball. Physically she could start training again, but mentally Tetsumi had lost the passion now shrouded by fear. She wasn't the same player she once was.

"How have you been, Tetsumi? We haven't spoken since graduation." Akashi continued walking for the park without looking her way once.

Tetsumi lickd her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "As good as could be expected."

He nodded. "Satsuki tells me you're going to be attending Seirin High School."

"Yes," Tetsumi said. Despite her injury, many schools had sent her offers. They wanted her to play on the girls basketball teams. She'd turned them all down, of course. To her knowledge Seirin didn't have a girls basketball team and the boys team was brand new. She took comfort in that.

They reached the park and Akashi led her to the bench across from the courts. A few college age kids were playing. Tetsumi and Akashi sat down and watched for a moment. Closing her eyes, Tetsumi listened to the dribbling ball, the swish of the net, and the scraping of shoes.

"So you've decided to leave basketball behind entirely?" Akashi crossed one leg over the other, his sunset eyes locked on the players.

Tetsumi bit the inside of her cheek and nodded stiffly. She couldn't play again. She wouldn't play again. Breaking her leg was one thing, watching her best friends change and the team dynamic fall apart was another.

"Why? The doctors have cleared you, haven't they?" He glanced at her.

"I don't want to play anymore," Tetsumi affirmed. She wouldn't take the bait.

"The girl who forced her way into the Teiko Basketball Club doesn't want to play anymore?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You lied to play basketball because you loved it so much. Now, you want nothing to do with it."

"That's right."

"I don't believe you, Tetsumi."

She clenched her fist in her lap. "Well, I don't answer to you anymore."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's this really about?"

Tetsumi scoffed. "You came to talk to me. So why don't you tell me what this is about."

A gentle breeze rolled through, rattling the green leaves overhead. Speckled of sunlight gleamed down on them. It was a beautiful day, too beautiful to be ruined by this kind of discussion.

"You're upset with how things turned out in the end," Akashi said.

"I am, but it doesn't matter." Tetsumi waved it off. She was ready to make her way back to work. There was nothing more to discuss. "Good luck at Rakuzan, Sei-kun." She stood, ready to go back to the shop.

Akashi stared at her for a moment. "It matters to you, Tetsumi."

She sighed. "No, it's in the past. Things change and that's all there is too it."

"You fought with each of us everyday for three months when practices ended. Now you don't seem to have a single drop of fight left in you."

Tetsumi whirled around and glared at him. "Everything you boys promised me was a lie!"

Akashi didn't bat an eye at her accusation. A few passersby glanced over after her outburst, but they continued on their way. Tetsumi looked down, and clutched the skirt portion of her dress. He'd managed to break her walls down; walls she had tried so hard to build and keep up for the last few months.

"We didn't lie, Tetsumi." Akashi shook his head and stood.

They locked eyes, and Tetsumi snickered. "But you did. All of you swore things wouldn't change, but it did. It became a competition, there was no passion, teamwork, not even friendship. We weren't a team anymore, Sei-kun. You were machines. Victory was all that mattered, everything else was a failure."

Akashi seemed to be considering her words. "If you feel so strongly about it, show us what basketball is supposed to be about."

"I told you, I'm not playing basketball."

"We took an oath," Akashi explained. "It extends to you as well, Tetsumi. Prove to us why your basketball is the best."

"Leave me out of this." She began to walk away, but Akashi called out to her. While her head told her to keep walking, her legs stopped moving. She turned around and met his gaze.

"You could simply walk away, it's certainly easier," Akashi said with a shrug as he came a little closer to her. "Or you could stand by what you say. I never thought you were such a coward, Tetsumi."

She flinched at his words. He had a lot of nerve, baiting her in such a cruel manner. Her reasons were hers alone, he could either respect it or leave. Tetsumi brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and straightened. Showing weakness to him was not an option.

"I'm not a coward," she stated firmly, narrowing her eyes. "My heart isn't in it anymore. That's all there is too it."

Akashi pursed his lips. "I see," he said and turned his back to her, preparing to walk in the other direction. "The oath still extends to you if you change your mind. It's a shame though, Tetsumi. You say we changed, but so did you."

She heard enough, turning on her heels, Tetsumi marched off. There was nothing more to say. Basketball was in the past. Teiko was in the past. Her old teammates were in the past. She had to keep her focus on the future. After her grueling rehabilitation, Tetsumi decided she would get into college and major in sports medicine.

After what she went through, she wanted to help other athletes. Tetsumi slowed her pace. It was almost ironic, how could she encourage others to continue following their dreams when she wasn't even following her own. She came to a stop and glanced back at the bench beneath the tree. Akashi had already left.

Shaking her head, Tetsumi continued back to the candy shop. Teiko and her team were behind her now, there was no reason to open old wounds.


	3. Aomine

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all the favorites and follows! I appreciate the support, I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave reviews/comments.

* * *

 **Chapter Three | Aomine**

 _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."_

 _― Haruki Murakami_

Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough. Tetsumi had been in sour mood ever since her conversation with Akashi. She couldn't seem to shake his words, which repeated in her head. He had called her a coward, but she wasn't really a coward. The fact of the matter was she didn't want to play basketball anymore. How did that make her a coward? The doctors cleared her to play again, but sometimes her leg tingled with pain. She didn't want to risk getting hurt again, so that made her cautious. There wa nothing cowardice about being careful.

Tetsumi grabbed her bag from the hook in the breakroom and made her way out. She said her goodbyes to Mei and Kimi as she exited the store. As she ventured down the sidewalk toward the bus stop, Tetsumi wondered if the other boys thought she was a coward as well. They'd all been there for her recovery, taking turns visiting her in the hospital and taking her to rehab. The first few months had gone well, it wasn't until she was back in school she realized how bad things had gotten.

She'd meant it when she called Akashi and the other boys machines. They had become them the moment their talents and abilities blossomed. Their dominating plays and winning streak earned them the moniker: Generation of Miracles. It was true they were all miracles with unbelievable ability in basketball. Even before they were granted the title, the boys were amazing players.

Taking a seat on the bench of the bus station, Tetsumi sighed and looked out at the passing cars and afternoon crowds. The skyscrapers of Tokyo gleamed from the slow sinking sun in the west. These were the sounds and sights she would see every day after practice. All the boys, herself, and Satsuki would grab some popsicles and hang out. They all grew so close in that time, but after her leg broke and she was back things had shifted for the worse. The unfortunate part: none of them cared.

The hissing of air brakes filled Tetsumi's ears. She blinked and saw the bus doors were open and people were boarding and unboarding. Slipping onto the full bus, Tetsumi held onto the back rail of the seat by the doors. Aomine and Kise usually took her home from this exact bus stop when they were in Teiko.

Tetsumi rested her head against the pole in front of her. She didn't want to think about these things. Her first day of high school was tomorrow; she should have been excited. It would be a long night if she couldn't stop. Closing her eyes, Tetsumi sighed and saw flashes of her past with the boys. The memories flooded back: squeaking sneakers, whistles blowing, sweat stinging her eyes, the laughter of her friends, the dribbling of the ball, and the feel of the bumpy leather against her palm. Those were the good days. Everything seemed so much simpler then.

Tetsumi rocked as the bus slowed to a stop. She opened her eyes and prepared to get off. The doors opened and she stepped off after a few others. Making her way down the road, Tetsumi spotted her apartment complex. She'd be coming home to an empty house. Her father was away on another business trip and her mother owned a restaurant, which kept her late most nights.

Entering the complex, Tetsumi made her way up the stairs and around the building. She was on autopilot while her mind recalled memories of her Teiko days.

* * *

:::

* * *

 _Kise Ryota dribbled the ball, keeping enough distance so Tetsumi couldn't reach over to steal it. His golden eyes flicked to the left, but_ Tetsumi _knew of his tells. He always tried to trick his opponents. Kise made a move for the right, but_ Tetsumi _blocked his path._

 _He chuckled. "You're getting good, Tetsucchi!"_

Tetsumi _wouldn't gloat, he'd only take advantage if she did. She went for the ball, but Kise whipped around her in a blink of an eye. Cursing,_ Tetsumi _turned around in time to witness him do a lay-up. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. He was way too fast for her to stop._

 _"You've improved on reading people better," Aomine Daiki complimented as he walked over with the ball in hand. "You've both come a long way since last year."_

 _Kise and_ Tetsumi _looked at one another and_ high fived _._

 _"Still not as good as me though," Aomine teased as he whirled around and took a three point shot. "I think even Midorima was jealous of that one!" He glanced at the green haired sharp shooter across the court._

 _"My_ threes _are more sound that yours will ever be. You are, in fact, too reckless, and you're teaching_ Tetsumi _-_ chan _to be reckless too." Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

 _"Can we go now? I'm out of snacks." Murasakibara whined, shaking his fifth bag of chips._

 _Akashi, who had been sitting on the bench with Satsuki stood. "I think we've all earned some treats for today."_

 _"I heard there's a new popsicle flavor, Mu-_ kun _,"_ Tetsumi _chirped._

 _The purple haired giant's eyes widened with intrigue. "What kind of flavor?"_

 _She giggled as she skipped over with Kise and Aomine following behind. "Something about a peach, mango, and strawberry swirl."_

 _Murasakibara was almost drooling by that point. When it came to sweets, he would try them all even the bizarre flavors. He packed up his things, slung his bag over his shoulder, and grabbed_ Tetsumi's _arm._

 _"Show me, Tetsuchin." He began pulling her off the court._

 _"Hey! Wait for us!" Aomine hollered as the others gathered_ their _belongs. It didn't slow Murasakibara down for a second. They were almost out of the park by the time the others were ready._

 _"Mu-_ kun _,"_ Tetsumi _said, halting. "Let's wait for the others."_

 _"But the new flavor," Murasakibara whined, glancing down the road to the convenience store at the corner. "They'll catch up."_

Tetsumi _frowned and waved a finger at him like a mother would to a child. "It's rude to leave our friends behind."_

 _Conceding Murasakibara sighed and pouted as he waited for the others. Satsuki came running up first with Aomine and Kise right behind her. Midorima and Akashi strolled along at a leisurely pace, which seemed to irk Murasakibara._

 _It was the usual routine._

* * *

:::

* * *

Tetsumi dug around in her school bag for her keys. She plucked them out and unlocked the door. As she entered, she called out a greeting. No one was home, of course, but it was a habit of hers. Kicking off her shoes, Tetsumi made her way to the kitchen. After she ate her dinner, she'd shower and go straight to bed. The day had been draining on her.

Flicking on the kitchen light, Tetsumi placed her bag on the counter and went to the fridge. She dug around inside, finding some leftovers from yesterday's dinner. Popping it into the microwave, Tetsumi grabbed her bag and headed toward her room. As she made her way across the living room, she froze when someone stood up. Yelping, Tetsumi jumped back, eyes wide and locked on the intruder.

"Dai-kun!" She shook her head and placed a hand over her heart. "What in the world? What the hell are you doing in my house? How did you even get in?"

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Shorty," he said with a weak smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "That doesn't answer my questions."

He cleared his throat. "I still have your spare key."

Tetsumi narrowed her eyes and held her hand out. "Give it back, please."

Aomine bit his lip and nodded. He pulled the key out of his back pocket.

Tetsumi snatched it away from him and crossed her arms. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments until the microwave began to beep. Tetsumi turned on her heels and went back to the kitchen.

"Shorty," Aomine said, following her to the kitchen. "I know things have been a little rocky between us and stuff, but…"

Tetsumi glanced at him. "I think you should leave."

Aomine frowned. "Can we just talk for a minute?"

She slammed her hands down on the counter and huffed. "No! I have nothing to say to you or any of the others. I've made my decision, and if you care at all," she paused and turned to face him. "You will respect it."

Aomine opened his mouth, but closed it immediately.

"I'll show you to the door." Tetsumi shoved passed him, heading for the front door like a gust of wind. "Come on."

Aomine stood at the other end of the foyer and shook his head. "Just hear me out before I go."

Tetsumi stared at him blankly. "Save it."

Aomine ran his fingers through his short hair and took a step forward. "Please, Shorty."

"Dai-kun," Tetsumi sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to Seirin, I'm not playing basketball anymore, and that's that."

Aomine nodded. "I'm sorry, Shorty."

She placed her hand on the handle and gave it a twist. "Me too."

Aomine stared out the open door. He shook his head and walked toward the door, but pushed it closed much to Tetsumi's dismay. She groaned and gazed up at him. He brushed her hair from her face.

"Come play at Too with me." Aomine lowered his hand from her face. "It'll be like old times."

"No it won't," Tetsumi snapped. "We aren't friends anymore, Dai-kun! Things are different."

She hated yelling at him. It was because of Aomine her recovery had been easier. He helped her through a lot of it. Saying they weren't friends left a bitter taste in her mouth. Tetsumi sighed and stared at the ground, unsure of what to do next. She didn't want to look at him. Meeting his gaze would fracture her. No, it would shatter her.

"You decided that," Aomine said, coolly. "You walked out."

Tetsumi clenched her fists at her sides. Same old Aomine, he would never take the blame. He didn't believe he, or the others, did anything wrong. It wasn't the first time they had this argument. Tetsumi had this fight with each of the boys, but for Aomine this would be the third time.

"Go home, Dai-kun." She glanced at him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He snorted. "I don't get it."

Tetsumi groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because you only see your side!"

Aomine shook his head. "No, I don't."

Tetsumi scoffed. "Seriously?"

"You stopped coming to the games, you stopped coming around." Aomine crossed his arms, staring down at her.

She shook her head. It was all the same. He said the same lines, the same points, but always failed to recognize her side. No matter how many times she tried to explain herself, Aomine refused to believe her. Maybe on some level, Aomine didn't want to believe it because then it would be real. Tetsumi didn't blame him. He got good at basketball, all the boys did, everything changed. There was no other way to spin it.

"So did you." Tetsumi shrugged. "I told you why. We've argued about this enough. Just let it go already, Dai-kun. Please."

"After everything we went through." Aomine leaned against the wall. "You're just giving up."

Tetsumi huffed. _You're one to talk, you gave up a long time ago._

"Come play with me at Too," Aomine said, coming toward her. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away from him. "Shorty, don't be like this."

She pulled the door open. "Goodnight, Dai-kun."

He stood beside her for a moment longer. She swallowed and raised her eyes. When their eyes locked, Tetsumi felt a weight in her gut. It twisted into knots; almost painful.

"Think about it, okay." Aomine walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

:::

* * *

 _In the bathroom when she cut off most of her hair and rehearsed her boy voice in front of the mirror, it had seemed like a solid plan. Now, standing before the gymnasium doors of Teiko terrified her. Her knees buckled when she tried to move forward. The door was cracked open enough where she could catch glimpses of the teams running drills. Tetsumi licked her lips and exhaled, reaching for the door._

 _The sharp sound of the whistle rang in her ears as she came through the doors. Dozens of boys were running up and down the court. She swallowed and took hesitant steps toward the court. Sneakers squeaked and squealed on the wooden floors. The scent of sweat assaulted her nose._

 _The school year had started two months ago, so Tetsumi knew she was already at a disadvantage. The first, second, and third string players would have been chosen by now. Her eyes scanned around the gym for a coach. She spotted one on the other side, watching the players run their drills. He was an older gentleman, stoic in stance, and intense in his gaze. Tetsumi's heart raced faster as she started making her way to the other side of the court._

 _She was halfway there when someone crashed into her. Thankfully, she didn't fall over, but she did stumble. A tan skinned boy with short blue hair and matching eyes laughed and apologized._

 _"Didn't see you," he said, picking up the basketball. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay."_ Tetsumi _shook her head. "I'm fine."_

 _He nodded and tossed the ball back to another player. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you a first string player?"_

 _Tetsumi could feel her cheeks heating. "No, I'm new to Teiko. I wanted to join the team."_

 _The boy beamed. "_ Hey _coach!"_

Tetsumi _gasped and tried to stop him, but failed. Her eyes downcast the moment the coach looked their way._

 _"This guy wants to join the team." He pointed at her. "Can I go against him for his tryouts?"_

 _Tetsumi swore her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She was on the spot in a matter of seconds. Her body heat was rising, her skin becoming damp with sweat. The coach pursed his lips and walked over._

 _"What's your name?" the coach asked._

 _"I'm...uh...Kuroko Tetsuya." She lied and kicked herself internally for fumbling. They would probably assume she was just nervous, rather than lying about being a boy._

 _"Have you ever played basketball before?" The coach was even scarier_ _up close._

 _"A little bit," Tetsumi said, and she was telling the truth. She'd played a little in elementary and had played with some kids in her neighborhood. "I'd like to try out, if that's possible."_

 _"Why are you starting late?"_

 _Tetsumi froze, wracking her brain for ideas. She hadn't planned that far ahead and now she was about to be laughed out. But she didn't cut her hair for no reason, and she wasn't about to turn tail and run._

 _"I just moved here," Tetsumi lied, fabricating the story in seconds. "My father is always away on business trips, so he sent me to come live with my grandparents." It sounded believable and she prayed it was._

 _"I see." The coach rubbed his chin and glanced to Aomine. "All right, let's see what you're capable of. One on one with Aomine."_

 _Tetsumi smiled, but it faded when she looked to Aomine. He was a whole head taller than her, he was muscular for a middle schooler, and he spun the ball on his index finger like it was nothing. Swallowing, Tetsumi begged her tingling nerves to keep it together._

 _They stood on the court, Tetsumi trembled as Aomine prepared to check the ball. The coach blew_ on _the whistle and Aomine tossed her the ball. Tetsumi nearly fumbled but corrected herself quickly. She dribbled, heading for the basket. The other members of the team began to surround the court. It only added to her nervousness. She went to shoot the ball, but Aomine knocked it away with ease._

 _He dribbled the ball and went for a shot, which she didn't block. The ball went in like a knife slicing through butter. Tetsumi frowned when he grabbed the ball and checked it in again. When it was in her hands, she went to take a shot, but Aomine blocked her path. He was really good, much better than she was. When she tried to pivot away, Aomine swiped the ball and made another effortless shot._

 _"I've seen enough," the coach interjected, holding up a hand to stop Aomine from checking the ball in for a third time._

 _Tetsumi's stomach was doing flip-flops as she met the coach's hard gaze. He pursed his lips and sighed, shaking his head. She knew she hadn't lived up to the expectations of a Teiko player, especially for the boys._

 _"I'm sorry, Kuroko," he said. "You need a lot of work, your basic skills are almost nonexistent."_

Tetsumi _bit the inside of her cheek. He certainly wasn't sugar coating anything._

 _"If you can improve in the next two months," he paused. "I'll let you be on the team." He walked away, telling the rest of the onlookers to get back to practice._

Tetsumi's _shoulders slumped. While he didn't deny her completely, it still felt like a sucker punch to the gut. She turned to Aomine, who smiled at her and clapped her on the shoulder._

 _"Looks like we got work to do."_

Tetsumi _raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna help me?"_

 _"Do you love basketball?"_

 _She nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course."_

 _Aomine chuckled and slapped her back, harder than she expected. "Then I am definitely gonna help you."_


End file.
